A CUP OF TEA AND A THOUSAND BLADES
by kRieZt
Summary: Date Masamune diundang oleh Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru ke Festival Musim Semi di Istana Muromachi. Dia mendapat permintaan khusus dari Shogun. Namun dia ingin memenuhi permintaan itu dengan sebuah syarat. Bagaimana Masamune akan menghabiskan musim panasnya di Kyoto? Slight pair Motochika/Masamune. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A CUP OF TEA AND A THOUSAND OF BLADE**

Cast : Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro, Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru, Chosokabe Motocika

Genre : General, Drama, slight romance

Rating : K+/T (for safety)

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : slight pair motochika/masamune, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

Musim semi, di jaman feodalisme…

Date Masamune duduk di depan meja kerjanya, menghadap ke taman luas di rumahnya. Sinar matahari begitu cerah, menambah terang warna bunga dan rerumputan di tamannya. Beberapa surat perjanjian persekutuan dan kerja sama perdagangan ditumpuk di dekatnya. Mata kirinya membaca dengan teliti isi surat-surat penting itu. Dia akan menggoreskan pena bulunya membubuhkan tanda tangan jika dia setuju dengan isinya. Setelah selesai, dia akan menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengirim surat balasan kepada pengirimnya.

Secangkir teh hijau dan 2 potong kue mochi bunga sakura terletak di dekatnya. Sembari melepas penat, dia menyeruput tehnya lebih dulu. Seketika itu dia merasa ketenangan mulai mengalir dalam dirinya. Ditambah pemandangan indah di taman rumahnya, menambah sejuk suasana hatinya. Terkadang dia sangat membutuhkan waktu semacam ini setelah terlibat begitu banyak peperangan di sekitar dan luar Oshuu. Peperangan memperebutkan lahan sedikit membuatnya jenuh. Di musim semi ini, dia meliburkan semua prajuritnya dari tugas-tugas peperangan. Sebagian tinggal di istana, sebagian lagi diizinkan pulang bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Lamunannya kemudian buyar ketika dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Masamune-sama, apakah Anda sudah selesai dengan tugas administrasi Anda?" tanya Katakura Kojuuro dari luar kamarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Masuklah, Kojuuro," jawab Masamune sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Mata Kanan Naga itu kemudian masuk dan menghampiri tuannya. Dia bersujud di belakang punggungnya dan berkata, "Mohon maaf saya tidak sempat mendampingi Anda menyelesaikan tugas-tugas administrasi. Di ladang sedang ada panen padi cukup banyak. Saya harus membantu rakyat memanen dan menyimpan di gudang beras."

" _Not to worry_ , aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Tidak banyak arsip yang diberikan, jadi bisa selesai dengan cepat."

"Masamune-sama, saat saya datang kemari, seorang utusan dari Istana Muromachi datang membawakan undangan untuk apa."

"Istana Muromachi…oh, dari Shogun? Undangan apa?"

Kojuuro mengeluarkan amplop berwarna merah dengan segel berlambang kebesaran Shogun di belakangnya. Amplop itu diserahkan kepada tuannya. Selagi Masamune membaca isi undangan itu, dia berkata, "Ini adalah undangan Festival Musim Semi di Istana Muromachi, Masamune-sama. Undangan ini dikirim kepada seluruh daimyo di Jepang. Seperti yang dikatakan, istana akan dibuka untuk umum. Masyarakat boleh ikut memeriahkan festival ini di dalam istana, terutama di bagian taman bunga sakura."

"Wah, pasti ramai sekali. Festival musim semi ya? Apakah tahun ini Oshuu juga mengadakan festival yang sama, Kojuuro?" tanya Masamune.

"Festivalnya nanti bersamaan dengan acara panen raya perkebunan rakyat, Masamune-sama. Persiapan masih dilakukan sampai 3 hari ke depan. Anak buah kita juga ikut membantu persiapannya."

"Kyoto itu jauh sekali, Kojuuro. Aku lebih ingin menikmati festival di wilayahku sendiri," ucap Naga Bermata Satu itu lesu. Nampaknya dia tidak ingin memenuhi undangan dari Shogun itu.

"Anda yakin tidak ingin datang ke Muromachi, Masamune-sama? Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru mengajukan permintaan khusus kepada Anda."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Beliau ingin Anda menjadi penyaji dalam upacara minum teh di taman pribadi keluarga Shogun, Masamune-sama."

Mendengar ini, Masamune kemudian terdiam dan memandang kosong ke cangkir tehnya. Uap panasnya masih mengepul dari permukaannya. "Upacara minum teh…" gumamnya. Pikirannya kemudian melayang kembali ke masa kecilnya. Dia pernah diajarkan oleh Kojuuro bagaimana menjadi penyaji di upacara minum teh. 5 tahun sebelum dia menjadi penguasa di Oshuu, dia mempraktekkannya di depan keluarga besarnya. Masamune yang masih remaja saat itu melakukan kesalahan kecil yang kemudian diketahui oleh ibunya. Dia lupa membersihkan wadah bubuk tehnya. Karena kesalahan itu, Masamune dilarang menjadi penyaji, dikhawatirkan dia akan membawa kesalahan itu di upacara minum teh berikutnya. Sampai sekarang dia menjadi pemimpin paling disegani di Oshuu, dia tidak pernah menjadi penyaji di upacara khidmat itu. Jika ada tamu atau acara-acara tertentu di negerinya, dia akan menyuruh orang lain atau Kojuuro sebagai penyaji.

Banyak hal yang dia pertimbangkan saat ini. Dia enggan pergi ke Kyoto karena jaraknya sangat jauh. Oshuu juga sedang mempersiapkan festival yang sama dalam 3 hari ke depan, bersamaan dengan panen raya perkebunan rakyat. Dia juga tidak ingin memenuhi permintaan khusus dari Shogun karena dia sudah lama tidak terlibat dalam upacara minum teh. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan lagi, dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Shogun, dan para tamu undangan lainnya.

"Tapi jika aku tidak hadir, atau jika aku tidak menyuruh siapa pun perwakilan dari Oshuu datang ke istananya, aku akan menjatuhkan nama baik Oshuu dan klan Date," kata Masamune kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Anda memang harus datang ke sana karena ini adalah undangan langsung dari Shogun," kata Kojuuro. "Mungkin Anda tidak perlu memenuhi permintaan khusus dari beliau. Yang penting Anda tetap hadir di sana."

"Kenapa harus di Kyoto, Kojuuro? Bisakah mereka mengadakan di tempat yang lebih dekat dengan Oshuu? Musim dingin baru saja berlalu, udara di luar sana pasti masih dingin," gerutu Masamune sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. "Lagipula Yang Mulia Shogun adalah tuan rumahnya. Mengapa dia tidak menyuruh orang di istananya menjadi penyaji di upacara minum teh? Mengapa harus aku?"

Kojuuro tersenyum melihat tuannya mendadak lesu dan kehilangan semangatnya. Demi memunculkan semangatnya lagi, dia mendekati tuannya dan berkata, "Duduklah yang tegak, Masamune-sama. Saya pijat bahu dan tangan Anda."

Masamune pun menurutinya. Dia duduk membelakangi Kojuuro dan mengizinkannya memijat bahu dan tangannya. "Kojuuro," katanya kemudian. "Aku memang sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Shogun. Dia tidak pernah muncul ke khalayak ramai. Jika ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, harus datang ke sana dulu. Aku ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertatap muka langsung dengannya."

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan jika sudah bertemu dengannya, Masamune-sama?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padanya. Dia pemimpin tertinggi di negeri ini. Aku ingin tahu kebijakan apa saja yang akan dia berikan kepada para tuan tanah. Bagaimana pandangan dia terhadap peperangan yang kami lakukan untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan kami? Aku tahu, Kojuuro. Dari balik tembok istananya, duduk di singgasananya, dia memperhatikan peperangan kami. Mungkin dia menikmatinya sebagaimana dia sedang bermain catur. Kami, para daimyo, adalah pion-pionnya."

Kojuuro merentangkan tangan kanan Masamune dan memijatnya dari lengan sampai ke pergelangan tangan. Dia berkata, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda, Masamune-sama? Apakah Anda menikmati peperangan ini?"

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kau tahu sebutan apa yang sering kuucapkan untuk segala peperangan yang kulalui, Kojuuro? _Party_! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menikmatinya? Hanya saja aku pernah berpikir, di luar peperangan ini pasti ada seseorang atau pihak yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Entah kenapa, aku langsung berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Ashikaga."

Merasa sudah cukup puas, Masamune mengangkat satu tangan sebagai isyarat bagi Kojuuro untuk berhenti memijatinya. Dia lalu berdiri dan berkata, "Kojuuro, perintahkan seseorang atau 2 orang untuk pergi ke kota. Aku butuh setelan kimono musim semi paling bagus di negeri ini. Aku akan memakainya ke festival di istana Ashikaga."

"Laksanakan, Tuanku!" jawab Kojuuro tegas.

"Siapkan persembahan untuknya. Cinderamata, hasil bumi, apa pun yang khas dari wilayah kita untuk diberikan kepadanya. Kirim surat balasan kepada Shogun kalau aku sanggup memenuhi permintaannya. Ada syarat yang harus dia penuhi. Aku akan mengatakannya saat tiba di istananya nanti."

-000-

Istana Muromachi, Kyoto. 3 hari kemudian…

Hamparan bunga sakura di taman besar istana Shogun terlihat begitu indah. Karena istana sedang dibuka untuk umum, suasana Festival Musim Semi di dalam komplek istana pun sangat meriah. Pasar rakyat digelar, berbagai barang dagangan diperjualbelikan mulai dari hasil bumi, kerajinan tangan, pakaian, perhiasan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Menjelang sore hari, rombongan Klan Date tiba di istana. Kedatangannya disambut sangat meriah oleh pihak istana. Karena tidak sedang berperang, hanya sedikit prajurit yang dibawa untuk mengawal keberangkatan Masamune dari Oshuu. Seperti biasa, Daimyo Bermata Satu itu mengendarai kuda dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Dia mengenakan setelan kimono musim semi lengkap dengan paduan warna biru, emas dan putih. Semua orang di kiri kanan jalanan istana menyerukan namanya dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Melewati 2 lapis tembok istana, akhirnya rombongan Date tiba di komplek terdalam istana Muromachi. Para prajurit pengaman istana membantu para prajurit Date yang membawa cinderamata dan persembahan untuk Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru. 2 orang prajurit istana kemudian mengantar Masamune dan Kojuuro menghadap pemimpin nomer 1 di Jepang itu di dalam pelataran istana. Di dalamnya sudah hadir beberapa orang daimyo besar yang tidak asing lagi di mata Masamune. Dia pernah bertanding melawan orang-orang ini di peperangan perebutan lahan. Meski di medan perang mereka selalu bersitegang, namun di pertemuan resmi macam ini mereka harus bisa menjaga wibawa sebagai pemimpin di masing-masing wilayah. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak membahas apa pun isu politik dan peperangan demi menjaga perdamaian di dalam istana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Besar dari Oshuu. Sahabatku Dokuganryu, Date Masamune," sapa Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru sambil berjalan turun dari singgasananya.

Membuang segala sifat tinggi hatinya, Masamune berlutut dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Shogun. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa halus, "Terima kasih atas segala sambutannya, Yang Mulia Shogun."

"Perjalanan yang sangat jauh bukan? Kau pasti lelah. Aku harap kau tidak menemukan halangan rintangan apa pun di perjalanan."

" _Gladly_ , saya dan rombongan dari Oshuu menempuh penjalanan panjang dengan selamat tanpa ada halangan rintangan apa pun. Apakah saya terlambat, Yang Mulia?"

"Tenang saja, Sahabatku. Kau datang di saat yang sangat tepat. Orang-orangku sudah selesai mempersiapkan ruang minum teh di taman pribadi istana."

"Bicara soal itu, Yang Mulia, Anda tentu tidak lupa bahwa ada syarat yang ingin saya ajukan kepada Anda."

"Oh, tentu saja aku ingat! Baiklah, katakan padaku apa syaratmu?"

Masamune menyeringai dan berkata, "Saya ingin menantang Anda berduel pedang."

Terkejut mendengar tuannya berbicara demikian, Kojuuro secepat mungkin mencegahnya dan berkata, "Masamune-sama! Apa yang-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kojuuro," Masamune langsung memotong kata-kata Kojuuro. Dia melanjutkan berbicara kepada Shogun, "Yang Mulia Shogun, saya dengar Anda adalah salah satu pemain pedang terbaik di negeri ini. Saya sudah setuju untuk menjadi penyaji di upacara minum teh. Kini giliran saya yang mengajukan permintaan khusus kepada Anda."

Ashikaga tertawa dan berkata, "Sahabatku Dokuganryu, aku memang sudah menduga tidak akan semudah ini aku mendapat persetujuan darimu menyanggupi permintaanku. Meski aku adalah pemain pedang terbaik di negeri ini, aku belum pernah ditantang atau menantang siapa pun beradu pedang denganku."

"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah saya sebagai lawan main Anda, Yang Mulia Shogun. Oh, Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan pedang karena saya membawa pedang saya sendiri."

"Kau begitu bersemangat ingin menantangku beradu pedang, Sahabatku," senyum di wajah Ashikaga bertambah lebar. Dia melanjutkan, "Kau yakin bisa menjadi lawan yang setimpal untukku?"

"Ha! Jangan khawatir, _Your Highness_! Saya bisa menjanjikan pertandingan yang sangat menarik dan memuaskan untuk Anda. Anda tidak akan bosan bertanding dengan saya."

"Pertandingan kita harus disaksikan banyak orang. Kau setuju denganku, Sahabatku?"

" _Why not_! Semua orang harus melihat Yang Mulia Shogun menampilkan keahilannya bermain pedang. Percuma Anda memegang gelar Shogun jika tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Hahaha…" tawa Masamune pun disahut oleh tawa Ashikaga.

Shogun berwajah tegas itu menyuruh 2 orang pengawalnya mengantar Masamune pergi ke ruang minum teh yang terletak di taman pribadi keluarga Shogun. Kojuuro juga ikut mengantar karena dia masih enggan berpisah dari tuannya sebelum nanti akan menjadi tamu di upacara minum teh.

Taman pribadi keluarga Shogun tidak sebesar yang terletak di komplek luar istana. Pepohonan rimbun dan rerumputan mendominasi lahan kecil ini. Melewati jalan setapak di taman itu, Masamune sengaja memperlambat langkahnya karena dia ingin menikmati pemandangan indah di taman ini. Naga Bermata Satu itu kemudian berkata kepada Kojuuro, "Katakan padaku, Kojuuro. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Anda membuat saya kehilangan kata-kata, Masamune-sama," jawab Kojuuro.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku menantangnya?"

"Jika Anda berkenan menjelaskan…"

"Mudah saja. Karena dia tidak pernah muncul di peperangan mana pun. Dia Shogun, jabatannya di atas para daimyo. Bahkan seorang Oda Nobunaga dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi pun tunduk padanya. Apa yang membuat dia disegani? Karismanya? Wibawanya? Kekuatannya? Aku yakin para daimyo pun ingin mencoba kekuatannya. Dia layak disebut Shogun apabila dia jauh lebih hebat daripada kami."

"Anda akan menjadi orang pertama yang menantangnya bertanding pedang, Masamune-sama. Berhati-hatilah, kita tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Shogun."

" _Don't worry_ , Kojuuro. Daripada aku bosan di festival ini, lebih baik aku menciptakan kesenanganku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa Shogun itu juga bosan berada di istana sepanjang hari. Duduk di singgasananya membuat bokongnya bertambah lebar," lalu Masamune tertawa. Dia melanjutkan, "Usianya juga tidak lagi muda. Beberapa masa lagi dia akan lengser dari singgasananya. Dia butuh pengganti, benar? Aku ingin dia melihat seberapa layak aku menjadi penggantinya."

"Memang cita-cita Anda adalah menjadi penguasa di negeri ini. Saya, Katakura Kojuuro, akan terus mendampingi Anda sampai keinginan itu tercapai, Masamune-sama…"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : saya pribadi belum pernah terlibat di upacara minum teh khas Jepang. apa yang saya tuliskan di bawah ini berdasarkan artikel dan video yang saya lihat di internet. apabila terjadi kesalahan urutan upacaranya, saya mohon maaf dan plis jangan bully saya. dan di chapter ini, saya masukkan OTP saya motochika/masamune. yg gak suka, jangan baca! utk yg lain, selamat membaca...

* * *

Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru mengajak semua daimyo undangannya ke bangsal kecil di tengah taman yang berdekatan dengan ruang minum teh. Semuanya mengenakan kimono musim semi khas wilayah masing-masing, termasuk Shogun sendiri. Dia duduk paling depan, dekat dengan Masamune sebagai penyaji minum teh. Duduk di sampingnya, Kojuuro dan 2 orang pengawal pribadi Shogun. Sebagai tamu, turut hadir para daimyo besar seperti Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan 3 orang jenderal kepercayaannya yaitu Takenaka Hanbei, Tokugawa Ieyasu, dan Ishida Mitsunari, Takeda Shingen dan jenderal mudanya yaitu Sanada Yukimura, Uesugi Kenshin, para penguasa lautan barat yaitu Chosokabe Motochika, Mouri Motonari, dan masih banyak lagi.

Shogun bermata cokelat itu lalu membuka pertemuan, "Selamat datang para daimyo besar negeri ini. Aku sebagai Shogun sangat bahagia menerima kedatangan kalian di istana Muromachi ini. Festival Musim Semi ini akan berlangsung selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Aku sangat berharap kalian sudi kiranya bermalam di istana ini demi ikut memeriahkan festival ini. Aku ingin menjadikan festival ini sebagai wujud perdamaian di antara para daimyo di Jepang. Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang peperangan dan isu politik apa pun di istana ini. Nah, di hari yang istimewa ini, aku mengadakan upacara minum teh. Sebagai penyaji, aku mengundang sahabatku dari timur, daimyo besar Oshuu, Date Masamune."

Begitu namanya disebut, Masamune membungkuk dan memberi hormat kepada semua tamu. Sekali ini saja dia bersikap tidak sesuai dengan perangai aslinya. Upacara minum teh adalah ritual yang sangat khidmat, tidak boleh dilakukan asal-asalan dan sembarangan. Sebagai orang yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kebudayaan, Masamune harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada para tamu yang hadir di sini.

"Sahabatku Dokuganryu, mari kita mulai," perintah Shogun kepadanya.

" _Alright_ ," jawab Masamune singkat.

Beberapa detik Masamune memejamkan mata, dia menarik nafas panjang demi menenangkan hatinya. Sebisa mungkin dia menyingkirkan perasaan tegang supaya tidak melakukan kesalahan. Yang pertama kali dilakukan olehnya adalah membersihkan semua peralatan penyajian minum teh. Mulai dari mangkuk teh, wadah bubuk teh, sendok bubuk teh, dan pengaduknya yang terbuat dari bambu. Setelah semua piranti dibersihkan, Masamune membungkuk dan berkata, "Saya akan memulai membuat tehnya."

Mangkuk teh yang terbuat dari keramik itu dikeringkan dengan saputangan berwarna merah. Setelah kering, dia memasukkan 3 sendok bubuk teh dan menuang air panas. Setelahnya dia mengaduk beberapa kali sampai bubuk tehnya larut. Mangkuk berisi teh hijau itu diputar 2 kali dan diberikan kepada Shogun sebagai orang pertama. Pria berkumis tipis itu mengangkat mangkuktehnya dan menghirupnya lebih dulu. Dia sangat suka aromanya. Kemudian dia meminumnya sedikit dan berkata, "Aku tidak percaya! Enak sekali!"

Masamune membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ashikaga meminum sekali lagi tehnya sebelum kemudian berkata, "Teh yang sangat lezat itu tidak hanya tergantung dari bahan dasarnya. Tetapi juga dari cara penyajiannya. Kau, Sahabatku, sangatlah terampil dalam menyajikannya."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Yang Mulia," jawab Masamune. "Saya hanya sekedar mempraktekkan apa yang telah diajarkan leluhur Date kepada saya."

"Maukah kau membuatkan satu mangkuk lagi untukku, Sahabatku?"

" _Sure_ ," dan Masamune pun melakukannya. Setelah Shogun selesai meminum teh keduanya, dia membuat 1 mangkuk lagi yang kemudian diserahkan kepada Kojuuro. Mata Kanan Naga itu terkesima melihat kepiawaian tuannya menjadi penyaji. Ini pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun Masamune absen menjadi penyaji di upacara khidmat ini. Apalagi Shogun telah memuji hasil tehnya, dia yakin lidahnya akan dimanjakan dengan rasa lezat teh buatan tuannya.

"Anda benar, Yang Mulia Shogun. Teh ini enak sekali," kata Kojuuro setelah meneguk sekali teh dari mangkuk keramiknya.

Masamune membuat teh di mangkuk ketiga dan diberikan kepada Oda Nobunaga. Dari daimyo Owari itu, mangkuk teh berpindah tangan ke beberapa daimyo sampai ke orang terakhir. Semuanya sepakat mengatakan bahwa teh buatan daimyo Oshuu itu enak sekali. Senyum kepuasan tergambar di wajah Masamune. Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dia kemudian memberi perintah kepada para pelayan istana untuk menyajikan teh di beberapa mangkuk dengan kadar kekentalan yang rendah. Camilan manis dan gurih juga disajikan untuk para tamu.

Selagi semuanya sedang larut dalam percakapan santai, Shogun Ashikaga berbicara kepada Masamune, "Kapan nanti aku bertandang ke Oshuu, aku ingin menikmati teh buatanmu lagi, Sahabatku."

" _My pleasure, Your Highness_ ," jawab Masamune sopan.

Upacara minum teh hari itu selesai tepat saat matahari terbenam. Masuk pada tahap terakhir, Masamune mulai membersihkan semua peralatan minum teh dan disaksikan oleh semua tamu. Sendok bubuk teh, pengaduk dari bambu, mangkuk minum teh, semua dicuci dengan air panas dan dikeringkan dengan sapu tangan berwarna merah. Semua peralatan itu dipajang lebih dulu dan Masamune mengizinkan semua tamu memeriksanya. Selesai itu, Masamune membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah hadir dan menikmati teh sajiannya. Para tamu keluar dari ruang minum teh untuk kembali ke bangsal istana.

"Sahabatku Dokuganryu," panggil Ashikaga dari balik pintu keluar. Masamune menghampirinya dan berlutut di belakang pintu. Dia mendengarkan Shogun itu berkata, "Arena tanding akan segera disiapkan. Kita akan bertanding besok pagi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Saya pun siap kapan saja, Yang Mulia. Malam ini juga Anda siap, saya pun demikian," jawab Masamune.

"Karena matahari sudah terbenam, kita makan malam dan beristirahat dulu di sini."

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Anda tidak melarikan diri kan, Yang Mulia?"

"Tenang saja, Sahabatku. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Besok pagi adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk bertanding. Kau juga lelah, bukan? Perjalanan jauh dari Oshuu pasti sangat menyita tenagamu. Istirahatlah, nikmati sajian makan malam dari juru masak istana. Kau harus mencoba arak terbaik istana ini."

-000-

Malam itu, selesai acara makan malam di bangsal istana, Masamune didampingi Kojuuro kembali ke kamar mereka menginap. Dia senang mendapat kamar dengan pemandangan terbaik. Dia melepas semua atribut kimono musim semi dan berganti dengan yukata yang ringan. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, sementara Kojuuro menuangkan arak di dekatnya.

"Silakan, Masamune-sama," kata Kojuuro menyajikan gelas keramik berisi arak.

Sejenak Masamune enggan meminumnya, dia hanya memegang gelasnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Angin sejuk musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Dia berkata, "Kojuuro, bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku hari ini?"

"Anda menampilkan yang terbaik, Masamune-sama. Bahkan Yang Mulia Shogun sangat terkesan."

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan saat menjadi penyaji tadi?"

"Saya tidak menemukan satu pun kesalahan. Anda melakukan dengan baik."

Masamune meneguk araknya, lalu berkata, " _To be honest_ , aku sangat gugup saat itu. Aku sengaja menghindari banyak pembicaraan dengan siapa pun, termasuk Shogun, supaya tidak menambah gugup."

"Yang penting, Anda telah menunjukkan keahlian sebagai penyaji di upacara minum teh dengan baik. Saya yakin para daimyo pun terkesan dengan penampilan Anda."

Sekali lagi Masamune meneguk araknya sampai habis. Dia menyerahkan gelas keramik itu kepada Kojuuro lalu berdiri, masih menghadap jendela kamar. Dia berkata, "Besok akan ada pesta yang sangat meriah, sangat dinanti oleh para tamu."

"Perihal Anda menantang Shogun beradu pedang, Masamune-sama?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mengayunkan 6 cakarku di depan mata Shogun itu. Aku ingin membuatnya bertambah terkesan dengan kehebatanku dalam bermain pedang. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi lawan yang setimpal untuknya."

"Tetapi Anda tidak mempersiapkan apa pun saat hendak berangkat ke sini, Masamune-sama. Kita datang kemari bukan untuk berperang, melainkan hanya menjadi tamu."

"Jangan khawatir, Kojuuro. Aku sudah beberapa minggu absen dari peperangan, bukan berarti tubuhku lantas menjadi kaku saat harus beradu tanding dengannya. Aku hanya sekedar mencoba kekuatannya. Jika dia lebih kuat dariku, maka dia layak menjadi Shogun. Tetapi jika dia tidak bisa mengalahkanku di pertandingan besok, aku akan menyuruhnya menulis namaku di urutan pertama pada daftar penggantinya menjadi Shogun di kemudian hari."

Kojuuro menghela nafas dan berkata, "Anda benar-benar nekad, Tuanku."

" _Relax_ , Kojuuro. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam menjadi penonton di pertandingan besok. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu memberikan bantuan jika aku mengalami kesulitan."

Ketika Masamune hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar, Kojuuro memanggilnya, "Ini sudah malam, Masamune-sama. Tamu yang lain mungkin juga sudah tidur. Anda pun harus beristirahat."

"Kau tidur saja duluan, Kojuuro. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mencari kekacauan lain, Tuanku."

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Jya, _good night_!"

Keluar dari kamarnya, Masamune berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang dan memandang ke luar balkon istana. Dia membawa pipa tembakau yang sudah dibakar sebelum dia keluar kamar tadi. Bulan purnama bersinar terang, langit malam itu bertabur bintang. Dari kejauhan, dia mendengar suara musik dan riuh rendah orang-orang yang sedang berpesta. Festival Musim Semi tampaknya tidak akan berhenti sampai nanti fajar menyingsing. Karena dia berada di lantai 2 bangunan istana, dia memandang ke bawah dan mendapati pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Sinar bulan malam itu menambah indah warnanya.

Naga Bermata Satu itu berhenti berjalan dan berdiri bersandar pada balkon. Dia menghisap pipa tembakaunya, mengepulkan asap ke udara lewat mulutnya. Ketenangan mengalir dalam tubuhnya seketika. Kemudian lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menyapanya, "Penyajian yang luar biasa, Dokuganryu. Kau begitu terampil membuat dan menyajikan teh di acara siang tadi. Aku sungguh terkesan!"

Masamune menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi tegap berambut perak melangkah mendekatinya. Pria itu mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu dan menampilkan dada bidangnya yang dibalut perban. Dia melanjutkan, "Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat untuk acara besok?"

"Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menyambut hari esok, Saikai No Oni," jawab Masamune sambil menyeringai.

Chosokabe Motochika mengangkat botol arak dan menawarkan kepada Masamune. Namun Naga Bermata Satu itu menolak dan lebih memilih menghisap tembakau daripada minum arak. Keduanya kini berdiri bersandar pada balkon, memandang langit berbintang di atas sana.

"Aku pikir kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan tetanggamu dari Aki," kata Masamune.

"Keh! Aku bosan hampir setiap hari berseteru dengannya," jawab Motochika ketus. "Kami bersitegang tidak selamanya soal Setouchi. Ada hal-hal administratif yang kadang kami perdebatkan dan aku sampai bosan mengurusnya."

"Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat bercerita tentang urusan administrasi negaranya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Intinya, dia itu sangat pelit! 3 tahun yang lalu, Shogun memberlakukan pajak perairan. Kami sudah sepakat untuk membagi beban pajak sama rata supaya tidak terlalu berat membayarnya. Tetapi Mouri malah membebankan semua pajak itu padaku dengan alasan dia bermukim di daratan. Tidak masuk akal, bukan? Dia kan penguasa Setouchi juga!"

"Harusnya memang bisa dibagi rata dan dia tidak boleh mangkir dari kewajibannya. Apa kau sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada Shogun?"

"Pajak perairan tetap berlaku dan Shogun mewajibkan semua penguasa perairan Jepang membayarnya. Tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Mouri. Hah! Biar tahu rasa dia! Tidak rugi kok membayar pajak! Yang menikmati hasilnya juga kita. Tidak semata-mata untuk kepentingan negara saja."

"Kau benar. Oshuu tadinya sedikit keberatan dengan beban pajak yang ditetapkan negara. Tapi lambat laun, kami pun memperoleh hasilnya. Kami mendapat banyak bantuan dari negara untuk keperluan pertanian rakyat."

Motochika tertawa dan berkata, "Jarang sekali kita berbicara mengenai hal-hal kenegaraan macam ini, bukan? Biasanya berbicara soal angkatan perang, persenjataan, strategi, perjanjian persekutuan, perjanjian damai. Sedikit membosankan untukku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Dokuganryu?"

" _Same with me_. Aku sampai meliburkan prajuritku dari tugas berperang karena aku ingin Oshuu dalam keadaan tenang sampai lewat musim semi. Mungkin aku akan melakukan ekspansi lagi setelah ini. Dan tentunya, aku akan ekspansi sampai ke wilayahmu, Saikai no Oni."

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Dokuganryu. Jika nanti kau tiba di Setouchi, aku akan mengajakmu menikmati pesta di kapalku. Ngomong-ngomong katakan padaku, apa yang mendorongmu menantang Shogun beradu pedang?"

Setelah menghisap tembakaunya, Masamune menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan di festival yang membosankan ini, Motochika. Yah, itu alasan pribadi saja sebenarnya. Tapi yang pasti, aku ingin menjajal kekuatannya. Aku ingin tahu seberapa hebat dan kuat dia sehingga bisa diangkat menjadi Shogun."

"Bicara soal kekuatannya, aku perlu mengingatkanmu satu hal, Masamune."

Bajak Laut dari Barat itu lalu merapatkan posisi berdirinya kepada Masamune. Kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan. Dia melanjutkan, "Kita tidak tahu jurus-jurus macam apa yang dia simpan di bawah lengan bajunya. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia akan mengalahkan kita dengan cara lain."

"Bagaimana dia akan mengalahkanku?" tanya Masamune.

"Dia akan membuatmu bersemangat bertarung melawannya. Kau akan melihat pertarungan itu seperti sebuah pertarungan yang amat serius. Begitu semangatmu berada dalam genggamannya, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari permainannya. Dia akan menjadikan itu sebagai kelemahanmu, dan dia akan dengan mudah mengalahkanmu."

"Semacam memanipulasi emosi, begitu?"

"Intinya kau harus tetap terjaga selama bertanding melawannya. Kau boleh bersemangat, tapi jangan berlebihan. Terkadang orang begitu bernafsu berperang setelah menemukan lawan yang setimpal. Sekalinya bertarung, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai lawannya mati."

"Bernafsu…dalam berperang…" gumam Masamune sambil menghisap pipanya. Dia menghembuskan asap cukup banyak ke udara. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada langit hitam berbintang di atasnya. "Mengerikan, tapi aku tertarik. Apa yang terjadi jika aku larut dalam pertandingannya?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari sana, Dokuganryu. Bahkan aku, atau Katakura-dono sekali pun. Shogun itu akan memancing emosimu, membakar semangatmu, sampai kau dibutakan oleh keinginan terbesarmu. Yaitu mengalahkannya."

"Mengapa itu sangat berbahaya? Dengan semangat yang menggelora, aku bisa mengalahkannya. Sekuat apa pun dia, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Tehnik pedangku jauh lebih baik darinya."

"Ini bukan masalah tehnik pedang, Sayang," Motochika kemudian merangkul pundak Masamune dan menariknya mendekat kepadanya. Dia merasakan kepala Masamune bersandar pada lehernya. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak. Bersabarlah sampai hari esok tiba. Kau akan membuktikan sendiri apa yang kuceritakan barusan."

" _I understand_ …" balas Masamune sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia hendak menghisap pipa tembakaunya. Namun sebelum ujung pipa itu menyentuh bibirnya, Motochika menariknya dari tangannya. Pria berambut perak itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Masamune. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata kelabu laki-laki di rangkulannya. Masamune menengadah, sedikit berharap akan sesuatu. Motochika pun mengharapkan sesuatu yang mungkin sama dengan yang dia harapkan. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah pria berkulit gelap itu mendenguskan hidungnya di rambutnya yang lebat.

"Na, Dokuganryu," katanya kemudian. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak berbuat kekacauan lebih dari ini."

Naga Bermata Satu itu tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Kau dan Kojuuro mengatakan hal yang sama. Menurutmu, kekacauan apa yang sudah kubuat? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pun."

"Tetapi tindakanmu sungguh berani. Kau membuat daimyo lain terkejut, termasuk aku."

"Kau khawatir padaku, hm?" Masamune menengadah, menyeringai dan menatap dalam mata biru Motochika.

"Tidak juga sih. Karena aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Tapi, hey! Aku serius! Jangan berbuat kekacauan lebih dari ini!" Motochika gemas dan langsung mendekap erat Masamune.

"Kalau tidak begini, festival di istana Muromachi akan sangat membosankan, _you see_? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Besok duduklah di baris depan bersama Kojuuro dan lihat bagaimana aku akan membuat Shogun itu bertekuk lutut di depanku."

Motochika tertawa dan melepaskan dekapannya dari Masamune. Dia mengembalikan pipa tembakau itu kepadanya dan berkata, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang."

"Sebentar lagi. Tembakaunya masih banyak," balas Masamune sambil menghisap pipanya.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, kau duluan saja."

Hembusan asap dari mulut Masamune setelah menghisap pipa tembakau membumbung ke udara, mengaburkan pandangan matanya yang kembali terarah ke langit berbintang. Dia tidak tegang sama sekali, dia malah terlihat tenang. Seakan besok tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Yang dia harapkan malam ini adalah dia bisa tidur nyenyak, bisa bangun pagi dalam keadaan segar bugar, dan siap bertanding melawan Shogun.

Festival Musim Semi tahun ini tidak akan membosankan sepertinya…

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : battle scene antara Ashikaga vs Masamune saya ambil gambarannya dari game Basara 4 Sumeragi. saya berusaha sebisa mungkin meringkas detail adegan mereka biar gak terlalu panjang. silakan lilat gameplay mereka berdua di Basara 4 Sumeragi utk lebih jelasnya.

* * *

Pagi itu, para pekerja istana sibuk mempersiapkan sebidang tanah lapang yang luas untuk dijadikan arena tanding Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru melawan Date Masamune. Sebuah panggung kecil didirikan untuk tempat duduk para daimyo yang ingin melihat. Arena berbentuk lingkaran besar itu dipagari pembatas dari kain panjang. Rakyat pun diperbolehkan menonton pertandingan ini, dengan catatan tidak boleh melewati kain pembatas tersebut. Bendera berwarna warni dipasang hampir di setiap sisi arena, termasuk bendera klan Date dan bendera lambang kebesaran Shogun. Sekelompok pria berseragam pemain Taiko sedang membersihkan peralatan mereka di dekat arena. Atas perintah Shogun, supaya pertandingan ini lebih bersemangat, pukulan kuat di alat musik berbahan kulit lembu itu sangat diperlukan.

Arena tanding telah siap tepat setelah Shogun dan para daimyo menyelesaikan sarapan pagi di bangsal istana. Date Masamune didampingi oleh Katakura Kojuuro bergegas menuju ruang persiapan di dekat arena tanding. Dia melepas semua atribut kimono musim semi dan berganti dengan pakaian berperang. Hampir sebulan lebih dia absen dari peperangan, dia sedikit merindukan pelindung besi di seluruh tubuhnya, rompi biru khas miliknya, pelindung kepala dengan lambang bulan sabit, dan 6 pedangnya.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, Masamune-sama. Sudah saatnya Anda keluar ke arena tanding," kata Kojuuro sambil mengencangkan ikat pinggang tuannya.

"Kojuuro, kau mau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang?" tanya Masamune kemudian berbalik menghadap Kojuuro. Dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat tegang, aku sangat gugup. Bukan karena aku takut, tetapi karena aku sangat bersemangat. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengayun pedang-pedangku melawan Yang Mulia Shogun."

"Masamune-sama…"

"Kau mungkin masih bertanya, untuk apa aku mengajaknya bertanding pedang. Sekedar mencoba kekuatannya? Tidak hanya itu, Kojuuro. Mencari kesenangan? Tidak juga. Apakah ini menguntungkan bagiku? Ya, aku bisa bilang ini sangat menguntungkan. Jika dia adalah lawan yang sangat kuat, aku akan mencoba untuk bisa lebih kuat darinya."

"Saya hanya bisa mendoakan semoga kemenangan berpihak kepada Anda, Masamune-sama. Saya ingin Anda tetap berhati-hati."

" _Don't worry_ , duduklah dengan tenang di bangku penonton bersama para daimyo. Perhatikan bagaimana aku akan mengalahkan Shogun. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku."

Sejenak Masamune hendak keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata kepada Kojuuro, "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, Kojuuro."

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" tanya Kojuuro, memandang cemas ke punggung tuannya.

"Jika di pertandingan nanti mendadak aku tidak bisa mendengar suara siapa pun yang memanggil namaku, aku ingin kau masuk ke arena tanding dan memukul kepalaku dengan kuat sampai aku pingsan."

"A-apa maksud Anda, Masamune-sama? Mengapa harus-"

"Lakukan saja, Kojuuro!" tukas Masamune cepat. "Lakukan saja, jangan membantah. Ini perintah. Tidak usah banyak bertanya, OK?"

"Setidaknya jelaskan kepada saya mengapa Anda memberi perintah itu!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Aku tidak ingin membuat Yang Mulia Shogun menunggu kehadiranku di arena tanding. Pokoknya lakukan sajalah, tidak usah banyak tanya!"

Membuang segala keraguan dan ketegangan dalam dirinya, Masamune melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ketika dia tiba di pintu masuk arena, dia bertemu Sanada Yukimura. Jenderal Muda dari Kai itu menyapanya, "Masamune-dono! Aku salut akan keberanianmu menantang Shogun bertanding pedang. Bahkan Oyakata-sama mengakui sikapmu yang sungguh berani itu."

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Takeda-ossan. Perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana daimyo terkuat di negeri ini mengalahkan pemimpin nomer 1 di Jepang. Duduklah di barisan depan, Sanada! Supaya kau bisa jelas melihatku bertanding," kata Masamune bersemangat.

"Tentu! Semoga berhasil, Masamune-dono!"

Pintu masuk arena dibuka, terdengar suara tabuhan Taiko berirama menyemangati pertandingan hari ini. Para penonton, termasuk para daimyo, begitu antusias menyaksikannya. Matahari pagi begitu hangat menyinari arena berbentuk lingkaran besar ini. Rakyat yang menonton sangat bersemangat. Mereka mengelu-elukan nama Masamune dan Shogun. Kedua belah pihak kini sudah masuk ke Ashikaga Yoshiteru menggenggam baton berwarna merah hitam di tangan kanannya. Baton itu diangkat ke udara, seketika itu suara riuh rendah penonton berubah menjadi senyap.

"Selamat datang di arena tanding Istana Muromachi," sambut Ashikaga kepada semua oang yang hadir di sini. "Selamat datang pula kuucapkan kepada sahabatku Dokuganryu, Date Masamune. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh semua orang. Aku menjadikan pertandingan kita ini bagian dari kemeriahan Festival Musim Semi. Tak kusangka, orang sehebat dan sekuat dirimu mau menantangku bertanding pedang. Aku sangat berharap ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang sangat menghibur. Apakah kau setuju denganku, Dokuganryu?"

" _Certainly!_ " sahut Masamune bersemangat. Dia menghunus satu pedangnya dan diarahkan kepada Shogun. Dia melanjutkan, "Pertandingan ini akan menjadi _party_ yang sangat menarik dan menghibur. Tidak hanya untuk saya, untuk Anda, tapi untuk semua orang yang menonton di sini."

Ashikaga menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku bisa melihat sorot matamu yang sangat haus akan peperangan. Aku bisa merasakan semangatmu yang membakar jiwamu."

Masamune pun balas menyeringai dan berkata, "Anda menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di negeri ini, tentunya bukan sebatas karena Anda adalah keturunan dari Shogun sebelumnya. Saya ingin membuktikan kekuatan Anda, kehebatan Anda, apa pun yang membuat Anda kuat berdiri di kedua kaki Anda saat ini."

Tawa Shogun bermata cokelat itu meledak. Kedua tangannya bertelak di pinggang dan dia berkata, "Aku sangat terkesan! Benar-benar menarik! Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya sekarang!"

Pada posisi siapnya, Masamune menghunus tidak lagi 1 pedangnya. Pertandingan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat serius, maka itu dia ingin mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Dia menghunus 3 pedangnya, menjadi cakar di tangan kanannya. Di hadapannya, Ashikaga berdiri siaga dengan baton merah hitam di genggamannya. Baton itu berputar cepat di telapak tangannya. Masamune masih tidak tahu senjata apa yang dimiliki Shogun sekarang. Baton itukah senjatanya? Sehebat apa jika dibandingkan 6 cakarnya?

"Bersiaplah…Ashikaga!" tanpa ragu, Masamune melesat cepat ke arah Ashikaga dan menyerangnya dengan 3 pedangnya. Dia dibuat terkejut setengah mati mengetahui serangannya dihentikan dengan cara yang sama pula. Ashikaga juga menghunus 3 pedang dan digenggam dengan cara yang sama sepertinya.

" _Shit_!" Masamune melompat menjauh dan bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Hahaha…benar, seperti itu! Serang aku lagi, Dokuganryu!" tantang Ashikaga.

Pada pertandingan awal, Masamune dibuat sibuk menyerang karena Ashikaga sukses menahan semua tehnik 3 cakarnya. Segala macam jurus dikeluarkannya, dan Shogun itu dengan mudah menangkisnya. Seakan semua serangannya dianggap enteng dan tidak serius.

"Serang aku, Ashikaga!" seru Masamune sambil menghantam 3 pedangnya yang kemudian ditangkis oleh baton Ashikaga. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa sopan seperti waktu dia sedang menyajikan teh.

"Bagaimana aku akan menyerang jika kau menghantamku bertubi-tubi seperti ini, hm?" balas Ashikaga sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau sedang mengamatiku! Hell Dragon!"

Jurus yang dikeluarkan Masamune mampu memukul mundur Ashikaga. Namun Shogun itu masih bisa berdiri di kedua kakinya. Batonnya terhunus siaga, kini dia yang melesat menyerang Masamune. "Hyah!" dari sisi warna hitam batonnya, terlipat keluar sebilah pedang. Dia memutar badannya dan langsung menghunus pedangnya ke arah Masamune. Bilah besi tajam mereka beradu cepat, dentingnya terdengar sangat berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan pada posisinya, namun tak disangkanya jika Ashikaga demikian kuatnya.

Keduanya kini berjarak, mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal. Masamune melihat baton Ashikaga kembali ke bentuk semula. Dia sudah menduga, baton itulah senjatanya. Dia masih berpikir dari mana Shogun itu mendapat 3 pedang sekaligus dan langsung menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Masih ada senjata lainnya yang belum dikeluarkan, ini semakin menambah penasaran Masamune. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan 3 pedangnya. Sekarang 6 pedangnya dikeluarkan dan dia bersiap menyerang.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini, Ossan? Hyah!" secepat kilat, Masamune menyerang Ashikaga dengan 6 pedangnya.

Seperti sudah bisa membaca pergerakkan lawan, Ashikaga dengan mudah menangkis 6 pedang Masamune. Sisi merah batonnya mengeluarkan trisula. Dia memuntir keenam pedang Masamune sehingga bilah-bilah pedang itu tidak lagi berada di genggaman tangannya. Ini sontak membuat semua daimyo berdiri dan heran. Ashikaga benar-benar melumpuhkan daimyo besar dari Oshuu itu tanpa kesulitan.

" _Damn it_!" gerutu Masamune kesal. Secepatnya dia berlari dan mengumpulkan 6 pedangnya. Dia melesat menyerang Ashikaga yang sekarang menangkis setiap hantamannya dengan trisula itu. Gerak tangan pria berambut cokelat terang itu cepat dan cekatan. Serangan Masamune bisa dibacanya dengan mudah.

"Tunjukkan lagi jurus-jurusmu, Dokuganryu! Aku yakin kau masih punya banyak cara untuk mengalahkanku!" kata Ashikaga menantangnya.

"Kau juga, Ossan! Batonmu bukan satu-satunya kekuatan yang kau punya kan?" balas Masamune bersemangat.

"Mari kita buktikan! Hyah!" Ashikaga memukul mundur Masamune. Batonnya lalu dilempar ke udara. Entah dari mana munculnya, tiba-tiba ribuan pedang jatuh menghujam tanah dan mengelilingnya. Pedang-pedang itu siap dipakai untuk menyerang.

" _Amazing_! Kau keren sekali, Ashikaga!"

Mereka pun akhirnya beradu masih menggunakan 6 pedangnya dan dia menyerang tanpa ampun. Ashikaga bertahan dengan 2 pedang di kedua tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menangkis setiap serangan Naga Bermata Satu itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tiba-tiba Ashikaga menghunus 6 pedang dan dipegang dengan cara yang sama seperti Masamune. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, dia memukul mundur Masamune menjauh. "Uwah!" sekali lagi, 6 cakar naganya terlepas dari genggamannya. Laki-laki bermata satu itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah saking tidak kuatnya menahan serangan Ashikaga.

"Berdiri, Dokuganryu," kata Ashikaga sambil menyeringai.

"Diam, Ossan! Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga bisa berdiri sendiri!" bantah Masamune. Kedua tangannya gemetar ketika memungut 6 pedangnya. Sekali lagi dia dibuat tidak berdaya. Bagaimana Shogun itu bisa meniru jurus pedangnya? Gelarnya sebagai ahli pedang terbaik di negeri ini nampaknya bukan sekedar gelar. Dia telah membuktikannya, di arena tanding yang menegangkan ini.

"Kau itu apa sebenarnya, Ashikaga?" tanya Masamune, sorot matanya tajam menatap Shogun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sei-i Taishogun, Ashikaga Yoshiteru," jawab Ashikaga tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kita bahkan tidak pernah berhadapan sebelumnya. Tapi kau bisa menghunus 6 pedang seperti aku. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Semua pemain pedang seharusnya bisa melakukan hal yang sama, benar?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengunus 6 pedang sekaligus kecuali aku! Daimyo besar Oshuu, Date Masamune! Lawan aku dengan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya! Jangan meniru jurus orang lain!"

Ashikaga tertawa dan berkata, "Apakah itu sama dengan kau tidak mau mengakui kehebatanku bisa meniru semua jurusmu? Apa kau melihat pantulanmu pada diriku, hm? Mengalahkanmu dengan cara seperti ini seharusnya lebih mudah, benar?"

" _Shut up_! Tunjukkan kekuatanmu, Ossan!"

Sekali lagi Shogun itu tertawa. Dia tampak puas bisa memanas-manasi Naga Biru itu. "Baiklah, pemanasanku sudah cukup. Sekarang bagian intinya…" gumamnya. Dia membuka kedua tangannya. Pedang-pedang yang sangat banyak itu lalu menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Baton miliknya kembali dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Dari mana aku akan menyerangmu sekarang? Hmm…kita coba dengan yang ini!" Batonnya lalu berubah menjadi busur panah yang sangat besar. Secara ajaib, Ashikaga menarik 1 anak panah dan diarahkan kepada Masamune. "Bersiaplah, Dokuganryu!" serunya kemudian melepas anak panah itu dengan cepat.

Masamune sudah bersiap menangkis serangannya. Namun yang terjadi kemudian tiba-tiba pemandangan di arena tanding berubah menjadi arena yang bersalju tebal. Udara di sekelilingnya kemudian menjadi sangat dingin. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, tidak bisa melawan udara dingin yang menyelimutinya. "Uuukh…apa yang terjadi?" suaranya gemetar, mulutnya menghembuskan kabut tipis.

"Hahaha…ayo lawan aku, Dokuganryu!" Ashikaga melesat maju dan menghujamkan batonnya yang sudah mempunyai pedang di sisi merahnya ke arah Masamune. Meski Naga Bermata Satu itu cukup cekatan, dia masih tidak bisa melawan udara dinginnya. Dia hanya bisa bertahan, tidak bisa menyerang seperti sebelumnya.

"Lawan aku, serang aku, kalahkan aku!" seru Shogun itu sambil mengayun pedangnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa-"

"Kekuatanmu tidak sampai di sini kan? Kita coba yang lain," Ashikaga mengubah sisi hitam batonnya menjadi trisula dan dihujam ke tanah dengan kuat. Seketika dimensi es yang sangat dingin itu pecah dan Masamune bisa melihat pemandangan arena tanding seperti biasa. Tanah yang ditancap trisula tadi retak dan menimbulkan celah yang cukup panjang. Ada percikan api keluar dari setiap celahnya.

Ashikaga memutar batonnya dan menancap trisulanya ke tanah sekali lagi. Celah yang tadi sudah terlihat besar kini semakin besar dan memanjang. Masamune tidak punya pilihan kecuali berlari secepat mungkin menghindarinya. Dia tidak diberi kesempatan sedikit pun menyerang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berlari sampai retakan itu berhenti memanjang dan mengejarnya.

"Rasanya aku salah mengeluarkan jurus. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" trisula yang dihujam ke tanah kemudian dilepas. Baton Ashikaga kembali berubah menjadi busur panah yang besar. Dia melepaskan kurang lebih 5 anak panah ke udara. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah ribuan pedang jatuh menghujani Masamune. Masih berusaha melawan kekakuan otot-otot tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang sangat ekstrem, Masamune berlari menghindari hujan pedang itu. Sesekali menangkisnya dengan 6 pedangnya. Di seberang sana, Ashikaga mengarahkan busur panahnya ke mana Masamune berlari. Ribuan pedang itu langsung mengejar dan menghujaninya tanpa ampun.

" _Shit_! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Masamune melompat berguling keluar dari hujan pedang itu. "Phantom Dive!" 6 cakarnya dihujam ke tanah dan seketika itu jurus yang dikeluarkan Ashikaga berhenti. Tidak ada lagi hujan pedang di sekitarnya. Suasana arena tanding kembali tenang. Tetapi hanya berlangsung sebentar karena di hadapan Masamune, Ashikaga bersiap dengan 10 tombak yang melayang di sekitarnya. Ujung tombak yang runcing itu mengarah kepada Masamune. Dengan sekali lambaian tangan, 10 tombak itu melesat cepat menyerang Masamune.

"Hahaha…! Luar biasa! Kau benar-benar kuat!" Ashikaga mengirim 10 tombak lagi melesat ke arah Naga Bermata Satu yang baru selesai menangkis serangannya.

"Cih! Tidak adil! Mendekatlah, Ashikaga! Lawan aku dari jarak dekat!" seru Masamune sambil berusaha bergerak mendekat ke arah Ashikaga. Langkahnya selalu tertahan dengan munculnya tombak yang menghujam ke tanah dan dekat ke kakinya secara Ashikaga melarangnya menyerang dari jarak dekat.

"Tunggulah di sana. Aku akan mendekat…" Shogun bermata cokelat itu lalu meletakkan batonnya di belakang pinggangnya. Dia membuka kedua tangannya. Kabut tipis berwarna kelabu mengelilingi Masamune dan menyebabkan Naga Biru itu kesulitan tidak berada di depannya, dia menghilang dan tak terlihat di mana pun. Kecuali suaranya yang terdengar tepat di belakang punggungnya, "Aku sudah cukup dekat, bukan?"

"Masamune-sama!" percuma Kojuuro berteriak dari area penonton, karena Ashikaga sudah keburu mengayun pedangnya ke punggung Masamune. Untungnya laki-laki bermata kelabu itu langsung sigap, serangannya bisa dihindari walau tetap harus mengenai pundak dan lengan kirinya.

"Aaaargh!" rintih Masamune sambil bergerak menjauh dari Ashikaga. Darah mengucur deras dari lengan kirinya yang terluka. Selagi dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena menahan sakit dan amarah, dia mendengarkan Ashikaga berkata, "Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu. Aku menyerangmu dari dekat. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Mengapa kau tidak melawanku, Dokuganryu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu…urgh!"

"Aku yakin kekuatanmu tidak hanya sebatas ini, Sahabatku. Siap untuk yang lainnya?"

"Aku akan membalasmu, sungguh akan membalasmu!"

Ashikaga tertawa mendengar kata-kata Masamune melanjutkan, "Aku sangat senang bertarung denganmu. Benar-benar menarik! Tapi aku belum melihatmu sebagai lawan yang setimpal. Tunjukkan padaku kekuatanmu, Dokuganryu!"

Kali ini keduanya benar-benar bertarung adu pedang seperti semula. Ashikaga belum mengeluarkan jurus lain karena dia ingin memberi kesempatan kepada Masamune untuk bisa membalas luka di lengan kirinya. Dia kagum dengan kesungguhan daimyo Oshuu ini. Meski sudah terluka, dia masih bisa menghunus 6 pedangnya seakan tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat celah dan retakan di tanah, aku juga bisa!" Masamune melompat menjauh demi mendapat ruang yang cukup luas. 6 pedangnya lalu dihujam ke tanah. Cahaya biru mengalir dari kedua tangan ke ujung pedang-pedangnya. "Mad Drive!" ketika 6 pedangnya dicabut, kilatan cahaya biru merambat mengikuti retakan yang disebabkannya. Ashikaga mencoba mengelak, namun salah satu retakan mengejarnya dan melukai kakinya. Shogun itu jatuh tersungkur dengan luka yang cukup serius di betisnya.

"Satu lagi, Shogun! Heart bolt!" Masamune membuat celah dan retakan sangat besar di tanah, diikuti kilatan cahaya biru yang menyerupai seekor naga. Namun yang terjadi kemudian kilatan naga milik Masamune ditelan habis oleh kilatan naga berwarna ungu milik Ashikaga. Dari posisi berdirinya, Masamune melihat Shogun itu sudah berdiri di kedua kakinya. Dia memegang batonnya yang berubah menjadi busur panah. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang cukup cepat di luar penglihatan Masamune.

"Kau punya elemen naga juga, Shogun," kata Masamune dingin.

Ashikaga tertawa dan membalas, "Tidak hanya itu, aku masih punya yang lain. Tapi karena kau mempunyai elemen naga, maka aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan elemen yang sama juga."

"Tetapi yang punya gelar Dokuganryu adalah aku seorang! Date Masamune!"

"Aku mulai kesulitan menjinakkanmu sekarang. Aku harus mencoba cara lain yang lebih ampuh. Bersiaplah, Dokuganryu!" Ashikaga mengubah batonnya menjadi tombak bermata 3. Dia menghujam tombak itu ke tanah, dan keajaiban terjadi.

Yang dilihat mata kelabu Masamune saat ini adalah dia berada di sebuah dimensi lain. Ruang yang dipijaknya serba putih tak berujung. Yang paling mengerikan lagi adalah dia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya terentang memegang 6 pedangnya, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menggerakkan barang seujung jari pun. Sekujur badannya kaku, rasa sakit mengalir dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi…" sengalnya mulai panik.

"Lawan aku, Dokuganryu," suara Ashikaga terdengar di dekatnya. Namun dia tidak melihat sosoknya.

"Kau di mana, Ashikaga? Keluarlah!"

"Aku di sini. Aku tidak jauh darimu. Kau ingin kita bertarung jarak dekat, benar?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu! Di mana kau?!"

Masamune terkejut mengetahui tangan kanannya dipuntir kuat ke belakang punggungnya. 3 pedang di genggamannya terlepas dan dia merintih kesakitan. Dia mendengar Ashikaga berkata, "Kau bisa merasakannya? Aku di sini, di dekatmu."

"Aaargh! Lepaskan tanganku, Ossan!"

"Tetapi aku bisa memuntir tanganmu. Itu berarti tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu. Ayo lawan aku, tunjukkan semangatmu yang berapi-api. Kau ingin mengalahkanku kan?"

"Aku sungguh akan mengalahkanmu, Ashikaga!"

"Masih banyak keraguan yang kulihat di sorot matamu, Dokuganryu. Para daimyo yang pernah berhadapan denganmu mengatakan kau adalah lawan yang sangat kuat. Namun aku belum melihat seberapa besar kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkanku."

Kata-kata Ashikaga terdengar seperti merendahkannya. Namun Masamune tahu bahwa dia sedang memancing semangatnya. Dia kembali teringat dengan pesan Motochika untuk selalu terjaga selama bertanding. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dia bisa melawan Ashikaga jika dia tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini? Jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, dia akan kalah di sini. Dia tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan semua orang. Sebagai daimyo terkuat di negeri ini, dia harus membuktikan kekuatannya.

" _You asshole…_ " gerutu Masamune selagi masih berjuang melepaskan diri dari Shogun. Rasa sakit di tangan kanannya bertambah. Dia berusaha melawannya dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya. "Kau benar-benar kuat. Rasanya kau masih punya banyak jurus untuk ditunjukkan padaku. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari ini."

"Kau sangat berambisi mengalahkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Jika kau buang segala keraguanmu, kau bisa melangkah lebih maju lagi untuk mengalahkanku, Dokuganryu," kata Ashikaga.

"Keh! Aku sama sekali tidak ragu! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa lebih kuat darimu, Shogun! Kau…akan selesai di sini!"

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Masamune berhasil lepas dari Ashikaga dan dia melompat menjauh darinya. Dimensi serba putih itu lalu pecah dan menampilkan kembali suasana arena tanding yang tegang. Para penonton, terutama para daimyo, ikut merasakan ketegangan di antara keduanya. Kojuuro bahkan tidak bisa duduk tenang melihat tuannya terus menerus dipukul mundur. Di depan matanya sekarang, tuannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 5 pedangnya dibuang, dan hanya menyisakan 1 pedang di tangan kanannya. Di hadapannya, Ashikaga sudah bersiap dengan batonnya yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. Namun tak lama lagi, dia akan mengubahnya menjadi senjata lain ketika Masamune menyerang.

Naga Bermata Satu itu mengacungkan pedangnya ke udara dan berteriak, "No Limit!" Seketika itu, kumpulan awan hitam memenuhi langit. Hanya menyisakan celah untuk sinar matahari yang menyorot kepada Masamune saja. Pedang yang diacungnya itu mengeluarkan kilau cahaya yang berwarna biru terang. Seperti sedang mengisi energi penuh ke tubuhnya. Dia berkata, "Yang Mulia Shogun, aku, Date Masamune, adalah lawan yang setimpal untukmu. Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Tak peduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu. Bersiaplah untuk merasakan hebatnya kekuatan Naga Bermata Satu dari Oshuu!"

Cahaya biru terang itu memenuhi tubuh Masamune. Kilat matanya berubah menjadi berwarna biru. Orang mungkin melihat ada sekelebatan sosok naga di belakang punggungnya. Dia menggeram, suaranya menggetarkan bumi. Ashikaga melempar batonnya ke udara dan menghujani dirinya dengan pedang sangat banyak. Dia bersiap dengan 6 pedang di kedua tangannya. Dia menyeringai, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Kau pemuda tangguh, Sahabatku," gumamnya mengagumi kekuatan Masamune yang bersiap menyerangnya. "Kau layak menjadi pemimpin yang disegani semua orang. Kau membuktikannya, di arena tanding yang besar ini…"

Entah apa yang terjadi, cahaya biru terang itu melesat mendekati Ashikaga dengan cepat. Shogun itu dibuat terkejut setengah mati mengetahui Masamune menyeruak dari cahaya itu dengan pedang terhunus ke depan. Ashikaga dengan sigap langsung menahan serangannya. Namun karena sangat kuat, dia akhirnya jatuh terlentang ke tanah. 6 pedangnya terlontar jauh darinya. Masamune menduduki tubuhnya, pedangnya kini terhunus ke lehernya.

"Luar biasa…" kata Ashikaga sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku kagum padamu, Sahabatku."

"Aku ingin kau mati, Ashikaga…Matilah dengan tenang..." kata Masamune lirih. Matanya yang berkilat berwarna biru menatap mata cokelat terang Ashikaga dengan tajam. Dia belum menggerakkan pedangnya. Padahal dia bisa saja langsung menancapkan mata pedangnya yang tajam itu ke leher Shogun. Namun dia berhenti di sana, seperti ada yang menahannya.

Sesuatu menahannya…

Tatapan mata Shogun menahannya…

"Mengapa kau begitu berambisi mengalahkanku, Dokuganryu?" tanya Ashikaga.

"Aku membencimu," jawab Masamune singkat.

"Mengapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau lebih kuat dariku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Masamune, dia terdiam selagi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ashikaga menyeringai sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah Masamune. Nafas Naga Biru itu semakin memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya yang menghunus pedang mendadak gemetar dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Dokuganryu?"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up next! Sorry for making this chapter too long


	4. Chapter 4

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Date Masamune dari tidurnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah jendela kamar. Kilau jingga sinar matahari berangsur menghilang, hari akan segera berganti malam. Dengan tenaga seadanya, Masamune mencoba bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, mungkin karena tidur terlalu lama.

"Tidurlah kembali, Masamune-sama. Anda belum cukup kuat untuk bangun," suara seseorang kemudian menyadarkan Masamune.

Katakura Kojuuro duduk bersimpuh menghadap tuannya. Dia sangat menanti saat Masamune membuka matanya. Dia sempat cemas karena cukup lama juga Masamune tidur.

"Di mana aku, Kojuuro?" tanya Masamune lesu.

"Di kamar, di istana Shogun."

"Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Pertandingan sudah selesai, Masamune-sama."

"Aku tidak ingat. Ceritakan padaku semuanya, Kojuuro."

"Izinkan saya menyeduh teh untuk Anda minum sambil saya bercerita."

Kojuuro beranjak ke meja dekat tempat tidur Masamune dan menyeduh secangkir teh. Setelahnya, dia menyuguhkan teh hangat itu kepada tuannya. Dia kembali pada posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita, "Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, bahwa pertandingan sudah selesai. Shogun sendiri yang menyatakan demikian. Pertandingan berakhir dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Masamune-sama."

"Siapa yang menang? Siapa yang kalah?" tanya Masamune.

"Shogun menyatakan dirinya kalah bertanding dari Anda. Namun itu dilakukannya karena Anda sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat itu."

"Aku…tidak sadarkan diri?"

Kojuuro membungkuk dan berkata, "Anda hampir membunuh Shogun di depan semua orang, Masamune-sama. Pedang Anda hanya berjarak 3 helai rambut dari lehernya. Saya terpaksa turun ke arena tanding, didampingi Sanada dan Chosokabe. Perlahan saya mencoba menjauhkan Anda darinya. Namun Anda bersikeras untuk membunuhnya. Anda sempat memberontak sampai harus dipegangi oleh Sanada dan Chosokabe. Saya ingat perintah Anda sebelum masuk ke arena tanding. Saya berusaha menyadarkan Anda dengan memanggil nama Anda cukup keras di dekat telinga."

"Aku tidak tahu…aku tidak mendengarmu, Kojuuro."

"Karena itu, saya terpaksa memukul kepala Anda dengan kuat sampai Anda pingsan. Sanada dan Chosokabe membawa Anda keluar dari pertandingan, sementara saya bernegosiasi dengan Shogun soal hasil pertandingan ini. Saya meminta agar hasil pertandingan ini menjadi seri. Namun Shogun menyatakan bahwa dia kalah telak. Tidak ada perdebatan lebih lanjut setelah itu."

Mendengar cerita Kojuuro, kepala Masamune semakin bertambah pusing. Dia mencoba mengumpulkan segenap ingatannya tentang pertandingan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia sungguh tidak ingat bagaimana pertandingan itu harus berakhir. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian mengepalnya kuat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut karena sedang berusaha berpikir keras.

"Aku seperti tertelan dalam pertandingan itu, Kojuuro," ucap Masamune di tengah kebingungannya. "Seperti ada tali sangat panjang dan kuat membelit tubuhku. Kemudian aku ditarik ke lautan sangat luas, hingga ke kedalaman yang tak berhingga. Ashikaga memancing gairahku, membakar semangatku, agar aku bertahan di pertandingan itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Tetapi dia menangkap keraguanku. Aku menyerangnya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam hatiku."

"Bukankah Anda sudah membuang segala keraguan itu saat masuk ke arena tanding? Anda sudah sangat yakin saat itu, Masamune-sama. Lalu mengapa…?"

"Kau mungkin akan mengerti ketika kau berhadapan dengannya. Setiap jurus yang kukeluarkan, pasti ditangkis kembali olehnya. Lebih kuat pula. Dia tidak hanya bisa membaca gerakanku, melainkan juga perasaan dan pikiranku. Dia tahu betapa aku nyaris kehabisan akal saat itu. Jujur kuakui, aku terkesan dengan shoku baton yang dia punya. Dia bisa merubahnya menjadi berbagai macam senjata, bisa mendatangkan ribuan pedang dan jurus lainnya hanya dari 1 senjata itu."

Kemudian pandangan Masamune berpindah pada tangan kirinya yang diperban. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia hampir melukai punggungku. Aku berhasil mengelak ketika aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku, Kojuuro. Tapi luka ini tidak bisa dihindari."

"Anda sangat khusyuk bertanding. Seakan mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan Anda," ucap Kojuuro sambil menatap tuannya sedikit cemas. Dia lalu bertanya, "Jelaskan kepada saya, Masamune-sama. Mengapa saat itu Anda ingin membunuhnya? Mengapa Anda bersikeras ingin menebas pedang ke lehernya?"

"Shogun juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku, Kojuuro. Aku sedang mencoba mengingat apa jawabanku."

Di antara jutaan ingatan dalam otaknya, akhirnya Masamune menemukan yang ingin diingatnya kembali. Pertanyaan Kojuuro tadi membantunya menemukan alur cerita yang sesaat hilang dari ingatannya. "Mengapa aku ingin membunuhnya?" gumamnya lirih. "Karena aku membencinya."

"Mengapa Anda membencinya, Masamune-sama?"

"Karena dia sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dariku."

"Mengapa Anda berhenti saat itu? Keinginan Anda untuk membunuhnya begitu besar, sampai Sanada dan Chosokabe kuwalahan menahan Anda. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menahan Anda, Tuanku?"

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang menahanku. Semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap. Aku seperti diselimuti kabut tebal yang mengaburkan pandanganku. Seketika itu aku mendadak merasa kosong. Ashikaga seperti mengambil sesuatu dariku dalam diriku. Aku mungkin memberontak karena ingin mengambil kembali apa yang direbutnya."

Melihat tuannya kebingungan dan berpikir keras, Kojuuro memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Hanya tuannya yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Yang dilihat olehnya belum tentu sama dengan yang dialami Masamune. Tidak ingin membuat tuannya bertambah bingung, Kojuuro kemudian berkata, "Apakah Anda mengizinkan saya untuk keluar dari menemui Yang Mulia Shogun, Masamune-sama? Saya sudah berjanji kepadanya jika nanti Anda sudah bangun, saya harus melaporkan keadaan Anda padanya."

"Ya, pergilah. Dan bilang padanya aku minta maaf sudah mengacaukan pestanya," jawab Masamune sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Shogun tampaknya puas dengan pertandingan ini, Masamune-sama. Anda kembalilah beristirahat."

"Selagi kau berbicara padanya, panggilkan aku Sanada dan Motochika. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah membantuku keluar dari masa sulit itu."

"Baik, Masamune-sama."

Sambil menunggu kedua orang itu datang, Masamune kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi di pertandingan itu. Dia memaksa otaknya memutar semua ingatan yang berkecamuk, dia tidak ingin menyesali apa pun sepulangnya dari Kyoto. Dia seharusnya bisa bergembira di festival tahunan ini. Pertandingan duel antara dia dan Shogun adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat, bukan malah terus kehilangan semangat seperti ini.

"Apa yang menahanku saat itu?" gumam Masamune, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, masuklah Sanada Yukimura dan Chosokabe Motochika. Masamune bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. Kedua tamunya duduk menghadap padanya. Motochika masih mengenakan setelan yukata dan hakama, sedangkan Yukimura sudah berganti ke pakaian kebesarannya.

"Masamune-dono, kau sudah membaik sepertinya. Bagaimana luka-lukanya?" tanya Sanada.

"Semuanya sudah mulai pulih. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenagaku," jawab Masamune sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengar kau sudah kembali pulih. Pertandingan yang sangat luar biasa. Kau membuat kami, para daimyo dan jenderal, terkesan dengan kehebatanmu. Kami pun salut pada Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru yang bisa menahan kekuatanmu."

"Aku masih belum merasa maksimal bertarung melawannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi batu loncatan bagiku sebelum menjadi lawannya di sebuah peperangan."

"Rasanya dia tidak akan muncul di peperangan mana pun," sambung Motochika. "Dia hanya akan duduk di istananya dan menyaksikan bagaimana para daimyo berperang."

"Kita hanyalah pion-pion caturnya," Yukimura ikut menimpali. "Jika dia ikut dalam peperangan, tujuannya bukan untuk memperluas lahan. Melainkan untuk membesarkan namanya."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sanada," kata Masamune.

"Jika kau berkenan, Masamune-dono, sebentar lagi aku dan rombongan dari Kai akan bertolak dari istana Muromachi. Oyakata-sama ingin cepat kembali ke sana karena banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan."

" _Really_? Kita bahkan belum berbicara banyak di sini. Pertemuan kita sangat singkat, Sanada. Festival Musim Semi masih berlangsung sampai besok."

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. Entah di sebuah pertemuan resmi, atau di sebuah peperangan. Aku dan kedua tombakku akan menantimu, Masamune-dono."

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa memancing gairahku untuk bertarung, Sanada. _Save trip_! Sampaikan salamku untuk Takeda-ossan. Setelah aku mengalahkanmu, selanjutkan dialah yang menjadi targetku."

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Masamune-dono. Aku mohon pamit dulu. Chosokabe-dono, sampai ketemu lain waktu."

"Tentu! Hati-hati di perjalanan kembali ke Kai, Sanada," balas Motochika bersemangat.

Jenderal Muda dari Kai itu akhirnya memohon diri untuk keluar dari kamar dan bersiap pulang ke Kai. Kini tinggallah Masamune dan Motochika. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengusir kekakuan lidah mereka. Banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh Bajak Laut dari Barat itu kepada Masamune, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku harap Katakura-dono sudah merawat luka-lukamu dengan baik, Dokuganryu," katanya kemudian memecah keheningan. "Aku buru-buru kemari setelah mendengar kabar kau sudah bangun. Tadinya aku ingin ikut menjagamu di sini. Sayang sekali Mata Kananmu tidak mengizinkanku."

"Sekarang dia sedang menemui Shogun untuk melaporkan keadaanku," jawab Masamune. "Haah…rasanya ingin cepat pulang juga ke Oshuu. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Tidak nyaman?"

Masamune mengangguk. Dia lalu menarik kedua lututnya dan didekap. Dia berkata, "Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku dan beristirahat di sana."

Mata kiri Masamune melirik kepada Motochika yang masih duduk bersila di dekatnya. Pria berambut perak itu mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan dan dipikirkan olehnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian langsung diraih oleh Masamune. Mereka berpegangan tangan seperti itu cukup lama, tanpa ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kegelisahan itu mengalir dari tangan Naga Bermata Satu itu ke tangan Motochika. Kepala daimyo besar Oshuu itu kini terkulai lemas di kedua lututnya yang sedang didekap.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkanmu," kata Motochika menenangkannya.

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu," ucap Naga Biru itu lesu. "Di pertandingan itu, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Jika aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, aku tidak akan bisa tidur tenang saat kembali ke Oshuu nanti."

"Mengenai Ashikaga dan jurus-jurusnya?"

"Tidak hanya itu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di saat terakhir tadi. Kojuuro bilang, aku hampir saja membunuh Shogun di depan semua orang. Aku ingat ketika itu Shogun bertanya padaku, mengapa aku ingin mengalahkannya. Mengapa aku ingin membunuhnya? Aku menjawab, karena aku membencinya. Karena dia lebih kuat dariku."

"Kau memberontak sangat kuat ketika akan dijauhkan dari Shogun. Aku ingat kau berseru kepadanya, bahwa kau ingin memenggal kepalanya. Kau ingin melenyapkannya dari muka bumi. Kau ingin menggeser kedudukannya menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di negeri ini."

Masamune mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan berkata, "Oh, aku berteriak seperti itu, Saikai no Oni?"

"Apa kau lupa akan pesanku, Dokuganryu? Bahwa kau harus tetap terjaga selama bertarung melawannya. Jangan sampai dia menangkap semangatmu, jangan sampai dia mempengaruhimu dengan hal-hal yang bisa mengacaukan semangatmu. Kau begitu berambisi mengalahkannya, bahkan sorot matamu mengatakan kau sungguh ingin membunuhnya."

Mata biru Motochika menatap dalam mata kelabu Masamune. Tangan mereka masih bertautan. Sorot mata Masamune tidak lagi sama dengan yang dilihatnya saat di sedang bertanding melawan Shogun. Masamune menatapnya balik dengan tatapan redup. Ada perasaan menyesal tersembunyi di balik lingkar kelabu iris matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat saat itu, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Masamune balik karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Ketika kau hendak membunuhnya, kau berhenti. Apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang menahanmu saat itu?"

Pertanyaan ini kembali dilontarkan kepada Masamune, dan dia masih tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Dia masih berusaha memutar otak untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Apa yang menahannya? Apa yang dilihatnya? Dia tidak ingat, dia bahkan tidak mengerti kondisinya saat itu.

"Sesuatu…diambil dariku," gumam Masamune ragu-ragu.

"Sesuatu, katamu?" tanya Motochika.

"Dia menahanku dengan tatapan matanya. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Dia melakukan sesuatu, dia mengambil sesuatu dariku. Aku protes karena aku ingin dia mengembalikannya."

"Apa yang dia ambil darimu, Masamune?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku marah sekali saat itu," kini suara Masamune terdengar lirih.

"Apa rasanya saat dia mengambil sesuatu itu darimu?"

"Aku tidak suka. Dan…oh…Motochika!" tiba-tiba Naga Bermata Satu itu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Motochika dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram lengan pria berambut perak di depannya. "Aku ingat, aku ingat! Aku ingat sekarang!"

"Apa yang kau ingat, Masamune?"

Otak Masamune berputar cepat dan menemukan sesuatu yang diingatnya. Suaranya lirih ketika dia menjawab, "Ribuan pedang…"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ribuan pedang itu…aku ingat sekarang! Di belakangnya terdapat ribuan pedang yang diarahkan…padaku…bukan! Pedang-pedang itu diarahkan…"

"Ke mana? Diarahkan ke mana?" Motochika ikut penasaran.

"Padaku…padaku…padaku…pada mata kiriku! Oh tidak! Mata kiriku!"

"Hey, Masamune! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Sebelum Masamune memberontak lebih kuat, Motochika menariknya dan langsung mendekapnya. Satu telapak tangannya menutup mata Masamune, kepalanya disandarkan di bahunya. Dia berkata, "Bernafas denganku, Dokuganryu. Mencobalah untuk tenang."

Naga Biru itu bernafas berat beberapa saat. Dia mencengkeram kuat tangan Motochika yang menutup matanya dan menahan kepalanya. Dia masih mencoba memberontak, kakinya bahkan bergerak tidak tenang. Motochika berkali-kali berbisik di telinganya, menyuruhnya menarik dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan teratur. Sesuatu mengganggunya, merasuki dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Mata kirinya melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, sesuatu yang dia ingat saat berperang melawan Ashikaga. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kemudian berangsur menghilang. Nafasnya tidak lagi memburu, cengkeraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Motochika pun mengendur.

"Motochika…" katanya lirih sambil menurunkan tangan Motochika. Dia bergerak lepas dari pria berambut perak itu dan duduk membelakanginya. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku rasa kau tidak ingin melihatku seperti ini. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat dariku."

"Aku ingin berada di dekatmu sampai kau merasa lebih baik."

Masamune menggeleng dan berkata, "Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja. Panggilkan Kojuuro kemari."

"Dia mungkin masih berbicara dengan Shogun. Aku akan berada di sini sampai dia kembali."

"Tapi aku ingin kau meninggalkanku, Saikai no Oni. Pergilah, kita bicara nanti saja."

"Kau yakin, Dokuganryu?"

Anggukan kepala Masamune adalah jawaban terakhir yang diterima oleh Motochika. Dia tidak punya pilihan kecuali menurutinya. Sebelum dia pergi, dia mendekati Masamune dan memeluknya. "Berbaringlah," bisiknya kemudian menyuruh Naga Bermata Satu itu berbaring di tempat tidur. Tidak ada perlawanan, Motochika lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Masamune.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, pintu kamarku selalu terbuka. Aku akan menunggumu di sana," kata Motochika sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar Masamune.

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 5 coming up next! Aaaaargh I don't know how to end this story DX


	5. Chapter 5

Pohon bunga Sakura di halaman pelataran istana bermekaran begitu indah. Hembusan angin menggoyang dahan-dahan panjang dan menerbangkan kelopaknya. Pemandangan indah ini begitu berkesan untuk Date Masamune sebelum dia meninggalkan Istana Muromachi.

Duduk di pelataran istana, Masamune mengenakan kembali yukata musim seminya. Dia sedang menunggu Shogun keluar ke pelataran untuk berpamitan sebelum pulang ke Oshuu. Luka-lukanya sudah membaik, dia sudah bisa bergerak leluasa sekarang. Dia sangat menanti kepulangannya ke wilayahnya di timur. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia ingin berlama-lama di pelataran ini. Pohon bunga Sakura yang dilihatnya di halaman tampak menyuruhnya tetap pada tempatnya.

"Masamune-sama, perbekalan kita sudah siap. Para prajurit juga sudah selesai berkemas. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," Kojuuro kemudian menghampirinya di pelataran, melaporkan persiapan rombongannya untuk pulang.

"Sebentar lagi, Kojuuro," ucap Masamune.

"Beberapa tamu tampaknya akan pulang sore dan malam hari, bersamaan dengan penutupan festival di sini. Anda yakin tidak ingin menonton pertunjukan kembang apinya?"

"Kita akan buat sendiri pesta kembang api di Oshuu. Akan kubuat lebih menarik dari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kojuuro?"

"Tentunya, rakyat pun akan sangat bergembira melihat pesta kembang api rancangan Anda, Masamune-sama. Kepulangan Anda sangat dinanti oleh mereka."

Tak lama mereka berbicara, Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru keluar menemuinya di pelataran. Dia mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya, membawa baton merah hitam di tangan kanannya. Masamune dan Kojuuro berlutut memberi hormat. Shogun lalu menyuruh mereka berdiri dan berkata, "Aku sangat berharap kau mau tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini, Sahabatku."

"Saya pun demikian, Yang Mulia," jawab Masamune dengan bahasa halusnya. "Saya sangat suka pemandangan di taman istana ini. Saya berencana akan datang kemari di musim panas nanti."

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu di Festival Musim Panas nanti, Dokuganryu."

"Apakah Anda akan mengadakan upacara minum teh lagi?" tanya Daimyo Oshuu itu sambil menyeringai.

Ashikaga tertawa dan menjawab, "Kalau aku mengadakannya, aku akan memintamu menjadi penyaji."

"Saya akan memenuhinya dengan syarat, Yang Mulia. Jika Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja! Kejutkan aku dengan persyaratan yang kau mau. Akan kupenuhi selagi aku mampu. Satu pertandingan lagi, mungkin?"

"Saya harap Anda terpuaskan dengan pertandingan kemarin."

"Aku sangat puas, Dokuganryu! Kau telah menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Meski kita belum mengeluarkan kemampuan seutuhnya, aku sudah yakin kau akan menjadi lawan terberatku dalam sebuah pertandingan."

"Yang Mulia, sebelum saya pulang, saya ingin bertanya kepada Anda."

"Silakan."

Sesaat Masamune menghela nafas sebelum kemudian berkata, "Anda mengawasi peperangan para tuan tanah di negeri ini. Apakah Anda tidak khawatir jika suatu hari nanti ada satu tuan tanah yang berhasil menguasai semua wilayah dan mendesak Anda mundur dari kepemimpinan tertinggi?"

Senyum lebar tergambar di wajah Shogun itu. Dia menjawab, "Akan ada masanya aku lengser dari singgasanaku dan digantikan oleh seseorang yang lebih layak dariku. Demi mengetahui seberapa layak dia menggantikanku, aku bersedia ditantang berperang olehnya. Aku ingin mati dalam sebuah peperangan, bukan terbaring lemah di tempat tidur karena sakit."

"Anda seorang petarung hebat. Saya rasa tidak pantas jika Anda harus mati karena usia yang tua. Mengapa Anda tidak berkeinginan untuk ikut berperang bersama salah satu tuan tanah, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku merasa jaman ini adalah milik kalian, Sahabatku. Peperangan kalian tidak boleh berhenti, sampai nanti menyisakan satu orang terkuat untuk menggantikanku."

"Saya bisa yakinkan Anda kalau orang itu adalah saya. Tunggulah sampai nanti tiba saatnya saya datang kemari dan bertanding pedang lagi dengan Anda," balas Masamune sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha…semangatmu itu tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh ribuan pedangku, Dokuganryu! Kau benar-benar menarik! Aku ucapkan selamat jalan dan selamat sampai tujuan. Terima kasih sudah hadir di acara Festival Musim Semi di istanaku."

Masamune membungkuk memberi hormat dan berkata, "Terima kasih juga atas segala pelayanan yang diberikan istana ini untuk saya dan rombongan Oshuu. Sampai bertemu di Festival Musim Panas nanti, _Your Highness_ …"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Shogun, Masamune dan Kojuuro mengendarai kuda menuju pintu gerbang istana. Mereka dan rombongan bertolak ke Oshuu. Cahaya matahari pagi begitu hangat, udara musim semi terasa sejuk. Masamune sengaja memperlambat perjalanannya demi menikmati suasana ini.

"Kojuuro, berapa jauh jarak pelabuhan kota dari sini?" tanya Masamune kepada Kojuuro yang berkendara kuda di sampingnya.

"Lihatlah ke sebelah kiri Anda, Masamune-sama. Tiang layar kapal Chosokabe terlihat dari sini," jawab Kojuuro sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dia sebut tadi.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar. Kau bawa rombongan kita ke pintu gerbang kota. Tunggu aku di sana, OK?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kojuuro, Masamune langsung memutar haluan kudanya ke arah pelabuhan kota. Menyusuri perumahan warga dan pusat perdagangan kota, akhirnya dia tiba di pelabuhan kota Kyoto. Kesibukan di sana tak kalah dengan yang berdagang di kota. Masamune turun dari kudanya dan menuntunnya berjalan kaki. Dia pergi ke satu-satunya kapal paling besar di pelabuhan itu. Bendera berwarna ungu dengan lambang klan Chosokabe tengah dikibarkan di tiang tertinggi di kapal itu.

Kedatangan Masamune di pinggir pelabuhan diketahui oleh Chosokabe Motochika yang ketika itu sedang memeriksa kesiapan anak buahnya berkemas di kapal. Dia tidak lagi memakai kimono atau yukata, melainkan pakaian khas bajak lautnya. Mata kanannya menatap jauh sosok laki-laki berpakaian kimono musim semi yang berdiri tepat di jembatan penghubung daratan ke kapalnya. Sambil membawa jangkar besarnya, dia berjalan dan menemui Masamune di sana.

"Mana rombonganmu?" tanya Motochika.

"Mereka di gerbang kota. Mereka menungguku di sana," jawab Masamune.

"Anak buahku baru memanaskan batu baranya, mungkin perlu waktu sampai benar-benar panas dan siap menggerakkan mesin kapalku."

" _I see_ …"

"Naiklah sebentar, aku ajak kau berkeliling kapalku."

"Aku tidak akan lama, Saikai no Oni. Kojuuro bisa memarahiku jika terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu. Dia akan menyusulku kemari jika aku tidak kembali secepatnya."

Pria berambut perak itu tertawa dan berkata, "Pengawal pribadimu itu sangat merepotkan, eh? Kau sudah menjadi pemimpin besar di Oshuu. Namun dia masih memperlakukanmu layaknya anak-anak rumahan yang tidak boleh keluar rumah untuk bermain."

"Ha! Dia memang seperti itu. Selamanya akan seperti itu sampai ajal menjemputnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia merawatku dari kecil setelah aku dicampakkan oleh ibuku. Aku bisa menjadi daimyo besar di Oshuu berkat jasa-jasanya."

"Dan dia berhasil membentuk sosok yang sangat kupuja sampai detik ini," Motochika mengulurkan tangan dan memegang satu sisi wajah Masamune. "Apa yang dikatakan Shogun saat kau berpamitan dengannya?"

Masamune meraih tangan Motochika dari wajahnya dan dipegangnya erat. Keduanya berdiri menghadap laut lepas. Dia menjawab, " _Not much_ , intinya dia ingin aku kembali lagi ke istananya di musim panas nanti."

"Aku tidak janji akan datang ke sana di musim panas. Musim panas ini para nelayanku memanen ikan sangat banyak. Sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur, kami akan mengadakan perayaan di sana."

"Ah, sepertinya menarik. Apa aku datang ke sana saja di musim panas nanti?"

"Datanglah! Aku akan menyiapkan hasil laut terbaik untuk kau bawa pulang ke Oshuu. Berharap bisa menjadi barang komoditas yang akan kutukar dengan hasil perkebunanmu."

" _Why not_? Aku senang punya rekan kerja sama perdagangan sepertimu. Tunggu aku di Shikoku, Saikai no Oni. Kupastikan kedatanganku dengan membawa hasil bumi terbaik untuk dinikmati di sana."

Motochika menarik Masamune dan merangkul pundaknya. Dia berkata, "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Dokuganryu."

"Kau ingin aku berjanji apa, Saikai no Oni?"

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jangan berbuat kekacauan lagi, mengerti?"

Masamune menoleh dan menatap Motochika. Dia berkata, "Menurutmu aku ini pembuat onar atau bagaimana, hah?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Dokuganryu. Kau sudah menyakiti dirimu di pertandingan kemarin. Sudah cukup bagimu terluka demikian dalamnya. Butuh waktu bagimu untuk bisa pulih seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat bagaimana aku sekarang, hm? Aku sudah siap untuk peperangan berikutnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tapi jika kau berada pada situasi seperti kemarin lagi, aku adalah orang yang paling khawatir setelah Katakura-dono. Tak akan ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu jika kau kembali mengalami kejadian itu."

"Bagaimana jika aku berbuat kekacauan bersamamu, Saikai no Oni?"

Sorot mata Motochika berubah menjadi tegas, seakan ingin memberi peringatan kepada Masamune. Dia menjawab, "Aku akan mengendalikanmu."

"Aku adalah Naga. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikanku."

"Tapi kau bukan sekedar Naga. Aku akan mengendalikanmu dengan kekuatanku."

"Aku janji tidak akan berbuat kekacauan lagi, dengan catatan kau juga berjanji padaku satu hal yang sangat penting, Motochika."

"Katakan."

Keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan. Jarak mereka cukup dekat. Masamune menengadah menatap pria tinggi tegap di depannya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Motochika. Dia berkata, "Kau akan berada di sana ketika aku terluka."

Sebagai tanda perpisahan, Motochika mendekap erat Masamune. Rasanya tidak ingin dilepasnya cepat-cepat. Suara desing uap dari pipa cerobong asap kapalnya memberitahu bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk berlayar. Tidak ingin pergi begitu saja, Bajak Laut dari Barat itu mencium kening dan punggung tangan Masamune. Keduanya sudah siap melepas kepergian masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa di peperangan berikutnya, Dokuganryu!" kata Motochika bersemangat. Senyum lebar tergambar di wajahnya. "Tetaplah hidup. Kita akan berpesta di lautan!"

" _I'll be waiting_! Aku akan bertambah kuat saat kita bertemu nanti, Saikai no Oni!" sahut Masamune juga bersemangat.

Motochika melompat ke kapalnya. Dia memberi perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk menjalankan kapalnya. Ketika sudah mulai bergerak, dia melambaikan tangan kepada Masamune yang masih menatapnya dari pelabuhan. Naga Bermata Satu itu membalas lambaian tangannya. Dia melompat naik ke kudanya dan pergi menyusul rombongannya di gerbang kota.

Negeri ini akan bergolak kembali dalam peperangan…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, apa kabar? Dengan saya Rie di sini. Uuuukh…akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita. Asli ngarang banget lah! Saya gak ngerti kenapa tiba2 saya pengen nulis cerita macam ini. Saya pengen ngangkat sosok Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di Jepang, dan disegani semua daimyo. Lagi ngefans berat sama om2 tampan satu ini hahaha~

Well, terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Panjang banget ya? Semoga gak bosenin ya ceritanya. Kesannya terlalu serius. Dan mohon maaf kalo semua penggambaran karakternya kebanyakan OOC, terutama Masamune-sama. Kalo di game sih, dia gak mungkin ngomong pake bahasa sopan gitu. Tapi karena posisi Ashikaga itu pemimpin tertinggi, saya pengen munculin sisi lain Masamune yang bisa ngomong pake bahasa sopan di depan Shogun.

Silakan mampir ke kolom review utk komentar dan saran. Dan please, jangan kirim flame ya. Terutama buat kalian yang gak demen sama slight pair yang saya masukin di cerita ini. Kebetulan saya mau bikin side story Motochika/Masamune based on this story's timeline. Mana nih shipper ChikaDate? Ditunggu ya side story-nya XDDD


End file.
